


Tick mi Compañero.

by LadyNo



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNo/pseuds/LadyNo
Summary: "Ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que ese completo extraño se le apareció casi por accidente y su vida cambiaría por completo. Sus días ya no eran los mismos, desde que ese hombre le ayudo a combatir a “el Terror”, que atormentaba sus sueños tras aquel fatal acontecimiento que sufrió de niño. Paso de ser un pequeño hombre gris, atormentado y asustadizo  a convertirse en un héroe con una misión constante, porque así lo decía el “destino”. Desde ese día su vida se tiñó de azul." Un inocente, loco y candente enamoramiento visto desde los ojos de Arthur.





	1. Un extraño en mi departamento.

Arthur acostado en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez no era una pesadilla o una preocupación el motivo de su desvelo, era su “huésped” que merodeaba por el departamento, Tick. 

No es que sus pisadas hicieran ruido, al contrario parecía intentar ser cauteloso, pero debido a que estaban en un séptimo piso cada paso de ese imponente hombre producía una especie de vibración, así que por más que intentaba respetar su descanso igual lo sentía. 

Es todo un misterio para él, no sabe quién es, de donde viene, el origen de esa fuerza sobrehumana que posee, ni siquiera sabe si tiene un nombre real, familia o un hogar propio. A veces especula al respecto y concluye que es un extraterrestre ¿Por qué no? Si el superhéroe más famoso y respetado, Superian, lo es. Otras solo cree que es un demente con mucha suerte que escapo de un internado, aquello le asusta un poco, estar a solas en su departamento con un loco con súper habilidades no parece una buena idea; luego recuerda que él tampoco es el tipo más cuerdo de la Ciudad y repite con una leve sonrisa la frase que Tick le dijo una vez “Arthur, no estás loco, eres un hombre cuerdo en un mundo demente”.

No puede evitar sentir curiosidad por él, cómo será el resto de su rostro debajo de esa máscara, y a veces siente inquietud por ver algo más que su rostro, cómo será el hombre completo debajo de esa coraza azul. Qué será aquel misterioso secreto que yace oculto en sus profundos ojos azules. Su mirada casi siempre transmite un deje de inocencia que tiene bien arraigado en su interior, pero a veces se percibe una melancolía o tristeza que le recuerda a sí mismo, es la mirada de un hombre solitario. Tal vez se estaba equivocando, siempre se muestra optimista y entusiasta con él, sin mencionar su inagotable energía, y todo eso a pesar que duerme a altas horas de la noche y se levanta muy temprano. 

Arthur en muchas ocasiones lo sintió recorrer el cuarto de la cocina, aunque si por Tick fuera durante el día no consumiría alimentos si alguien no se les ofrece. No sabe si no los necesitaba o simplemente prefería no pedirlos, para no molestar, supone que era consiente que no pone un solo centavo para vivir con él. Espera que sea eso y no que hace honor a su nombre, Tick (garrapata, el arácnido), y que necesitaba sangre para alimentarse, bueno muchas veces lo escucho salir por la ventana y volver más tarde en la noche. Arthur se queda pensativo ante su nueva “teoría”, sacude su cabeza para olvidarla ya que es absurda. ¿Duda? “Mmm…”

Su pensamiento es interrumpido cuando escucha el ruido de la ducha, se bañaba, eso tampoco lo hace durante el día. Fantasea con ir hasta la puerta del cuarto del baño y abrirla para ver con qué se encontraba. Se ruboriza al imaginar esos músculos desnudos con el agua escurriendo por los surcos de sus pectorales. Esta vez sacude su cabeza con más fuerza.

El muchacho taciturno se recuesta de costado mirando al lado vacío de su cama y recuerda la primera vez que su, ahora nuevo, compañero lo siguió a su departamento. Esa mañana al abrir los ojos fue lo primero que vio reposando a su lado, mirándolo sereno, fijamente, en ese entonces creía que tan imponente visión era producto de la discontinuidad de la medicación que le había recetado su psicólogo de turno. Es decir, Tick reflejaba todo lo que no era y hubiera querido ser, aun hoy lo cree, a veces.

El ego del joven en verdad había crecido varios centímetros en éstos últimos días y prácticamente ya no necesita pastillas de ningún tipo.

La ducha ceso hace ya media hora, hay silencio absoluto, esta vez el gran hombre azul no vino a la puerta de su habitación a quedarse allí, como lo hace algunas noches atrás, es como si estuviera pensando la manera de decirle algo, o simplemente para hacerle guardia. Es muy protector con él, también aprovecha cada oportunidad para demostrar su afecto, es un libro abierto cuando se trata de expresar emociones. Un abrazo, una palmada en la espalda una caricia en su cabeza o palabras de aliento y hasta uno que otro “te quiero” construyeron en Arthur esa armadura de confianza que le hacía falta, piensa que tal vez es afecto paternal y no otra “cosa”. También cree que el recuerdo de su padre llega a confundirlo aún más y lo lleva a una suerte de dependencia involuntaria.

Siente curiosidad de aquel silencio, Tick siempre solía dormirse hasta después de las tres. Se levanta y sale de su cuarto descalzo y con cuidado de hacer ruido. Se dirige a la sala por un camino trazado por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana y que sobre el sofá contornea la figura de aquel noble gigante azul dormido. La poca piel que aparece por debajo de su máscara resalta aún más con esa iluminación, su respiración serena, aunque algo ruidosa mecía sus pectorales de manera hipnótica. No podía creer lo tranquilo que se veía, siempre es tan inquieto y ruidoso, pero debía admitir que dormido era aún más tierno. “-Tierno?” Repite en su cabeza como sorprendido del adjetivo que acabó de emplear en su pensamiento.

De pie frente al sofá, Arthur se quedó admirando el prototipo de hombre perfecto que tenía ante sus ojos. Se acerca a su rostro con curiosidad para ver si podía encontrar un hilo que lo conduzca a dibujar su rostro completo, observa su perfil, su nariz, sus labios, su quijada, es el típico galán de rasgos duros pero no toscos, era hasta elegante por la forma de su nariz, trata de encontrar una pista de su edad, nada lo convence, se asoma aún más, siente su respiración y no está seguro de donde posar sus ojos, se decide por estacionarlos en sus labios y después de unos segundos se auto-reprocha mentalmente “¡Sus antenas, eso es lo raro, mira sus antenas!”. Se empieza a sentir un poco culpable por darle sólo ese estrecho lugar para reposar tanta musculatura, ni siquiera cabía a lo largo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llevarlo a su cama? Tick no se negaría, pero su joven compañero, “pensaba”, y “pensaba” mucho desde hace un tiempo. 

-¿Qué sucede mi pequeño amigo? ¿Patrulla nocturna en el cuartel general?- estas preguntas y el brillo de unos orbes en la oscuridad lo paralizan de nervios. Acaso todo ese tiempo que estuvo observándolo ¿No estaba dormido? Se pone de pie velozmente y mira hacia la ventana.

\- Ehmmm so-solo creí escuchar ruidos extraños afuera.  
\- ¡¿Dónde campeón?! ¡Deberíamos ir a investigar!- se reincorporo Tick sobre el sofá.  
\- ¡No! Fue solo un gato, no es nada Tick, vuelve a dormir, yo iré a mi cuarto y… bu-bueno, buenas noches.- Se encamina a su habitación sin mirarlo.  
\- Si tú lo dices compañero, además al amanecer nos espera un gran día para nosotros dos.  
\- Si claro, Tick, duerme.- Dijo esquivo mientras abría la puerta.  
\- ¡Arthur!   
\- ¿S-si?- Volteando a verlo y agradece en su mente a la oscuridad que no pone en evidencia su cara ruborizada y sus nervios, que se intensifican al oír la siguiente frase con ese tono de voz grave que oscila entre lo sensual y un “ya sabía que si me querías”.  
\- Gracias por cuidar de mí también, querido compañero. 

Arthur cierra la puerta lentamente dejando atrás ese par de ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Se acurruca entre sus sábanas mientras mira ese espacio vacío en su cama y tras un profundo suspiro se queda dormido.


	2. Día Libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick y Arthur se toman una mañana libre en el departamento. Arthur no deja de tener ideas extrañas en la cabeza y Tick busca estar más cerca.

La mañana había empezado normalmente, con los primeros rayos de sol Tick abre las cortinas de par a par parafraseando refranes sobre un nuevo día, otras oportunidades, la vida, la amistad, la justicia y el ¿amor? ¿Acaso dijo amor?  
Por más que Arthur quería quedarse en cama era imposible, el hombre azul nunca se calla y su voz inunda siempre cada rincón de su departamento.  
Es sábado, pero no uno cualquiera, hace unos días le había pedido a su compañero tomarse ambos un día libre. Necesita ordenar y limpiar su departamento, hace tiempo que estaba hecho un desastre y él siempre fue un amante de la limpieza y el orden casi al borde de la obsesión. Sorpresivamente su compañero se lo concedió y hasta la idea de ayudar lo entusiasmaba. Y cuando Tick se entusiasma, se entusiasma demasiado. 

…

 

\- Tick, solo debes ordenar estos libros en esa repisa en orden alfabético ¿está bien? Sólo es eso. - Trata de darle las tareas más sencillas para evitar que rompiese algo más por accidente. 

\- Lo haré a la perfección campeón ¡ya verás!-   
Lo dice mientras se le escapa el libro que traía en sus manos.   
\- Ups! Lo siento. –  
A veces Arthur no entendía cómo es que lo soportaba tanto, luego recuerda que le salvo la vida incontables veces, que lo había ayudado a superar su trauma y a hacer justicia por la muerte de su padre ¿Lo hacía por gratitud? No está seguro.   
Siente algo por él, pero; tampoco está seguro.   
Prefiere pensar que le debe la vida, más la vida que ahora lleva, donde siente tener un propósito. Además es el primer ser no imaginario que lo considera su amigo. Supone que es por todo eso que perdona a diario que rompa algo de su propiedad, por accidente, claro.   
Se pregunta si existe en algún lugar alguien que lo “soportaba”. Padres, hermanos, una novia, una esposa… o un novio… es decir, no está seguro si es heterosexual, tampoco que fuera homosexual, nunca conversaron sobre eso, es decir, Tick parece nunca pensar en ello. Una pregunta surge en su mente “¿acaso será virgen?”. Lo observa en silencio mientras el hombre de azul se distrae hojeando los libros en vez de ordenarlos.   
“No sería difícil fijarse en él, es decir, con ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa sonrisa… “  
El joven empieza a sonrojarse ante esos pensamientos ¿Por qué últimamente tenía esas cosas en su mente?  
\- ¡Arthur! ¡¡No entiendo lo que estos libros intentan contarme!!-   
Interrumpe abruptamente los pensamientos de su amigo.  
\- Tick… solo, deja eso, es economía financiera… es…es algo complicado de explicar.

\- ¿Me explicarías?- Dijo curioso mientras erguía sus antenas.

 

\- No, Tick… o no ahora… ¿ok? 

\- Ok.-   
Sonrió el gran hombre conforme con la respuesta mientras colocaba los libros en la repisa.  
La mañana pasa y sus labores caseros ya casi terminan, ningún daño colateral de parte de Tick, o eso cree, pero el orden se deja ver por fin.   
Arthur se sienta en el borde de su cama y exhala un poco agotado mientras su compañero coloca unas cajas sobre un placar. Tiene más libros de los que creía, se pierde en el pensamiento de ¿Qué hará con ellos? Y no se percata del momento en que el gran azul se arroja en la cama y lo empuja para que se recueste a su lado. Se queda algo tieso mientras escucha salir un suspiro de los labios de Tick.  
\- Aaaah… Labores como estos hacen que se afiance más lo nuestro chum ¿No lo crees?

\- Si … si… supongo…- Arthur algo nervioso lo mira de reojo

 

\- Eso llena mi existencia amigo Arthur… hacer cosas contigo y para ti.- Replica mientras mira el techo soñadoramente.

\- E- e… eso es agradable Tick, pero ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

 

\- Arthur, mira.- Tick señala al techo.

\- ¿Qué?- Acomoda sus anteojos para buscar lo que señala.

 

\- Ahí amigo, mira eso- Acerca su cabeza junto a la de Arthur mientras no deja de señalar.

\- Tick, solo es una mancha que dejó la humedad.

 

\- Se parece a ti Arthur. 

\- Mmm no lo sé Tick, parece una patata…- Arthur trata de agudizar la vista.

 

\- No, se parece a ti ¿Sabes por qué?... 

\- Porque estoy… fuera de forma y parezco… ¿Patata?

 

\- No, porque te veo en casi todas las cosas Arthur- Tick responde susurrando cerca de su oído.  
El más joven se queda inmóvil al sentirlo a tan corta distancia de su rostro, puede sentir como lo acaricia con la mirada, más no se anima a hacer contacto visual, y se pierde en una dualidad, entre dejar pasar esa última respuesta como si no la hubiera oído o indagar sobre lo que quiso decirle y así aclara un par de cosas con él.  
Pero toda dicotomía se va al diablo, su subconsciente lo traiciona y brota de sus labios una pregunta fuera de lugar.  
\- ¿Tú te quitas ese traje azul… Tick?  
De inmediato Arthur aprieta sus labios y frunce levemente el ceño ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de Tick, se siente algo desubicado, tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar para tal pregunta. Es decir, juntos tan cerca uno del otro y en su cama… ¿Qué le estaba insinuando? ¿Qué quería que se quite el traje?... Arthur lleva la mano a su cien al creer que aquella pregunta sonó como si le dijera que quiere verlo desnudo.  
\- ¿Acaso hay una buena razón amigo?- Dijo Tick con voz tranquila y curiosa.

\- Ah… ammm… n-no, lo que quise decir es… un momento, estás diciendo que si tienes una buena razón ¿Te lo quitarás?

 

\- No. Pero quizás, se quite.  
\- Estas insinuando que… está… ¿Vivo?

\- No dije eso ¿Cómo estaría vivo? Es un traje… tus pantalones no están vivos… ¿O sí?

 

\- No, pero, mis pantalones no son como ésto…   
Punzó con el dedo índice el pectoral de Tick. 

\- ¿Es que acaso quieres verme desnudo Arthur?  
Arthur se sentó de golpe en la cama con su rostro totalmente rojo.

\- ¡No! … Solo… fue una pregunta… olvídalo Tick… Cielos… olvídalo.  
Se pone de pie algo avergonzado, acomoda su cabello dándole la espalda a su compañero.  
\- Iré a preparar algo para almorzar…  
Pero antes que pueda dirigirse a la puerta siente que aprisionan su mano.  
\- ¿Chum?  
Arthur traga saliva e intenta disimular calma mientras se voltea a mirar a Tick quien no le soltaba la mano y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.  
\- ¿Si? … ¿Tick?

\- Tú me pediste que hoy nos quedemos toda la mañana ordenando nuestro cuartel y te lo concedí, bueno, hay algo que ahora yo quiero pedir de ti y espero me lo concedas.

 

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía que pensar ¿Qué podía querer de él un hombre como Tick? ¿Por qué sostenía su mano? ¿Por qué siempre habla mirando fijamente a los ojos? No era justo, Arthur no puede pensar correctamente cuando se pierde en ese profundo mar azul que son sus ojos y entonces su boca lo traiciona, una vez más.  
\- Pídeme lo que quieras, es tuyo.  
¡¿Qué había dicho?! En su mente se reprochaba, Tick sonrió complacido ¿Qué es lo que iba a pedirle? Arthur entro en calor, hizo que Tick le suelte la mano para que no note que se empezaba a mojar con sudor.   
\- ¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu cama?

\- Qu… ¿Qué? En… ¿Mi cama?... 

 

\- Si amigo.

\- Ammm… supongo que si… te lo ganaste… yo, yo dormiré en el sofá. 

 

\- Yyyeeeppp… eso… pues, verás querido Arthur… no lo creo. 

\- ¿Por qué? … ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

\- Bueno… 

\- ¿Tick?... 

 

\- Bueno… tú me dijiste que… le sacuda el polvo…y …

\- ¿Tick?... ¿Qué le hiciste al sofá?

 

\- Bueno…   
Arthur parado frente a lo que solía ser su sofá, trataba de entender qué le había pasado… notablemente estaba partido a la mitad y los resortes brotaban por todos lados…  
\- ¡¡¡Lo bueno es que tienes un corazón tan grande, como para tener una cama donde caben como tres Arthurs!!! Ese es mi chum, siempre un paso adelante!!!  
Esta noche, sin duda sería diferente.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fan ficción de éste fandom. Es más creo que es el primero escrito en español, ya que busque por muchos sitios y no encontré. También hice ilustraciones de éste pareja, me encantan, son muy adorables. Pueden visitarme en Tumblr, búsquenme como "Ladygarrapata" o "Ticthur ship". Es nuevo, pero seguiré subiendo más ilustraciones. Gracias por leer.


End file.
